1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk player, and more particularly, to a disk player having an improved disk loading mechanism for placing a disk on a turntable.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional disk player for recording/reproducing information using a recording medium such as a magnetic disk, an optical disk or a magnetooptical disk includes, as shown in FIG. 1, a housing 10 and a deck 20 installed in the housing 10 to be capable of pivoting around a hinge 21. A turntable 23 on which a disk 5 is to be placed is coupled with the deck 20 and the turntable 23 is rotated by a spindle motor 25. A disk tray 30 for conveying the disk 5 into and out of the housing 10 is installed in the housing 10.
As shown in FIG. 2, in the conventional disk player described as above, when the disk tray 30 on which the disk 5 is placed is inserted into the housing 10, the deck 20 located at an angle pivots upward and thus the disk 5 is securely placed on the turntable 23. Here, since the deck 20 pivots around the hinge 21, the size of the housing 10 is required to take up enough space to allow pivoting of the deck therein. Also, there is a possibility that the disk 5 may not be precisely placed on the turntable 23. Further, since the structure of the above pivoting mechanism is complicated, the assembly thereof is difficult.